memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Voyager
| status = Active (2410) | yard = | laid = | launched = | comm = 2371 | decomm = | length = | beam = | diameter = | draft = | mass = | decks = | crew = | speed = | armament = | defenses = | docking = | shuttle = | image2 = Voyager aftphasers.jpg | caption2 = |hideb=yes |hidec=yes }} The USS Voyager (NCC-74656) Is a Federation starship sent on a pursuit mission of Maquis rebels in a region of the Alpha Quadrant known as the Badlands. However both Voyager and Maquis crews were caught in a displacement wave created in a large space station complex controlled by a alien entity called the "Caretaker". Displaced 70,000 light years within the Delta Quadrant, Voyager and its combined Federation and Maquis crew began the long journey home. Alternate Reality In an alternate reality, visited by Elizabeth Singh in 2373, Voyager had been damaged in 2371, and the USS Cantabrian was sent to the Badlands to track down the Maquis. In this reality, the Cantabrian was lost, presumed destroyed. In 2373 in this reality, the Voyager, still under the command of a married Kathryn Janeway, ferried that reality's Scott Fack to the co-ordinates of a Myhr'an super battle cruiser. That reality's Dakota Caldwell served as a Voyager crew member, and he, Fack and Singh transferred to the Myhr'an super battle cruiser in an attempt to stop the M'Tar from conquering the Federation. Making the ultimate sacrifice in battle, Janeway piloted Voyager on a collision course with the Myhr'an super battle cruiser, destroying Voyager and seriously crippling the Myhr'an ship. thumb|In another [[alternate timeline, Voyager crashed on an ice planet.]] History In 2377 , Voyager concluded its trip home by using the Borg transwarp network to return to the Alpha Quadrant, while destroying it with the help of an alternate future-timeline Admiral Kathryn Janeway. Borg Invasion of 2381 During the Borg Invasion of 2381, Voyager was one of the vessels able to be reallocated to an allied fleet to reinforce the position of the and the USS Aventine at the Azure Nebula. While the Enterprise and Aventine traversed subspace tunnels, hoping to find the Borg launching area, Captain Chakotay and Voyager remained in command of the fleet, overseeing efforts to open other tunnels. However,from an allied fleet of over 300, Voyager was the only ship to survive the Borg invasion force of over 7000 Borg cubes from the subspace tunnel within the nebula, and was able to emit a distress call to Starfleet Command. While the ship was intact, it had a nacelle sheered from it's pylon and was drifting in space. The Voyager crew were attempting to salvage material from the battle site to rebuild the nacelle before joining the USS Enterprise-E and the USS Aventine on their search for the source of the Borg invasion. Project Full Circle In the aftermath of the Borg invasion, Voyager was refitted with a slipstream drive and under the command of its new Captain, Afsarah Eden, a new three year mission, to return to the Delta Quadrant to investigate the state of the affairs in the region in the fallout of the dissolution of the Borg Collective. The vessels USS Esquiline and USS Quirinal were assigned to a fleet of nine starships led by Voyager to return to the Delta Quadrant. In 2384, Voyager and ships from Project Full Circle return from their three year mission to the Delta Quadrant. Hobus Crisis In 2387, Voyager was sent across the now defunct Romulan Neutral Zone to search for any Romulans who may have survived the explosion of the Hobus star. Captain Chakotay met with survivors from another mixed sentiments. Some of them wanted to leave their homeland and reunite with their Vulcan cousins, others blamed the Federation for the loss of their beloved homeworld and some simply wanted to live out the last years of their existence in peace, away from the interference of the Federation. Command Crew *Commanding Officer: **Captain Kathryn Janeway (2371-2378) *First Officer: **Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit (briefly in 2371) **Commander Chakotay (2371-2378) *Operations Manager: **Ensign Harry Kim (2371-2378) *Chief Engineer: **Lieutenant Alexander Honigsberg (briefly in 2371) **Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres (2371-2378) *Security Chief/Tactical Officer: **Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (2371-2378) *Chief Medical Officer: **Lieutenant Commander Bist Fitzgerald (briefly in 2371) **The Doctor (2371-2378) *Science Officer: **Ensign Samantha Wildman (acting, 2371-2378) **Crewman Seven of Nine (acting, 2374-2378) *Flight Controller: **Lieutenant Veronica Stadi (briefly in 2371) **Lieutenant junior grade Tom Paris (2371-2378) External links Category:Federation starships Category:Intrepid class starships